Allergic Reaction
by Will and Emma Forever
Summary: Will has an allergy and Carl is there to help. Read and review please. my first fan fic ever.


It all began when Will entered the lunchroom. He saw Emma sitting with Carl. '_Great! He's here. I'm going back to my office' _He was about to leave when Carl shouted "Will,". Will smiled and went to sit with Emma and Carl. He sat down and opened his lunch bag. He got out his sandwich and took a bite. "So Will, how's the Glee club?" Carl asked. Will swallowed and replied "It's good. They've been hard at work for sectionals,". Emma smiled. "When is sectionals?" Carl asked. "In 3 weeks," Will answered taking another bite of his sandwich. "Well, me and Emma will be there," Carl announced. A smile appeared on Emma's face. Will swallowed. "So what songs are you performing?" Carl questioned. "We don't know yet. I'm letting the kids decide. Also..." Will started. The sandwich dropped from suddenly numb fingers and landed on to the table below. Will's hand shot to his chest and wrapped loosely around the bottom of his neck, gasping as ice clamped around his lungs and squeezed his heart. He couldn't breathe._ 'oh God, I can't breathe'._ Distant voices filtered through the panic. He lurched forward, but before he could land heavily on his knees, Emma's arms surrounded him and slowed his descent. Her eyes were wide, scared and confused."Will? Will, what's wrong? What's happening?". Tears filled his eyes as he gasped violently, his lips already turning blue from lack of oxygen. Holly was at his side, a hand clasped firmly on his shoulder, but was quickly shoved aside and replaced by Carl."Someone, call 911. Will, can you hear me?" Carl asked. He felt Emma's hand on his cheek."Will? I don't understand,". His vision was darkening, his wheezing quieting. He tilted his head up and looked into the eyes of the woman holding him. Her shiny eyes and the wetness on her cheeks were the last things he saw before the darkness overcame him. Carl kneeled beside Will. He leaned down and put his ear to his mouth, he couldn't hear anything. Carl pinched Will's nose and tilted his head up a tiny bit and opened his mouth with his other hand. He leaned forward and breathed air in to the Teacher's lungs. No response. Carl tried again. Still no response. He looked at Emma and back to Will. _'why am i doing this. It's Will. I shouldn't save his life but, I'm going to'_. Carl did two more breaths. Still nothing. Emma was crying. The paramedics suddenly entered the room to kneel with Will. The paramedic's put Will on to a gurney and put him in the ambulance. Emma and Carl got in Carl's car and followed the speeding ambulance to Lima's only hospital. An hour later Carl and Emma were allowed to see Will. He was in a room lying weak. "Will, how are you?" Carl asked standing beside his bed. "I've been better," Will whispered. He looked to the other side of his bed. "Em, you ok now?" He asked whispering. Emma nodded and smiled "yes, what happened?". Will smiled and replied weakly "the sandwich... i was allergic to something in it,". Carl looked at Will and said "When are you allowed out of here?". "Tonight," Will replied. "Well I'll give you a ride home," Carl added. "I'm going to get a drink. Carl do you want anything?" Emma asked kissing him on the cheek. "No, I'm good thanks," He said. Emma left and Will smiled. "Thanks for saving my life," Will thanked. "It's ok. I couldn't let you die could I," Carl laughed. Will smiled and realised Carl wasn't a bad guy after all.

Emma soon came back. The three talked for a while until a doctor entered. "Well, Mr Schuester, you are free to go. Do you have someone who can take you home?" The Doctor announced. "I'm taking him home," Carl replied. The doctor nodded then left. Carl left to bring his car round to the front of the hospital. Will hugged Emma and kissed her on the head. "I'm here, so don't worry," Will reassured. Emma smiled "You better be,". Will soon arrived home. He sat down on his sofa and Carl said "in future check what you buy doesn't have mushrooms in, ok,". Will laughed and replied "I will and thanks again,". Carl and Emma then left and Will sat on the sofa, thinking how lucky he was. He still loved Emma and she still liked him.


End file.
